Fairy Talez: The Beginning
by blackkitten13
Summary: I really don't know how to summarize this, but here goes nothing! All the Fairy tale characters you grew up with are still growing up themselves, as teens. Follow the adventures of five fairy tale heroes and their untold lives. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE STORY ITSELF.
1. Chapter 1: Over the cliff

Little Red Riding Hood-that was just a nickname. Her real name was Red Hood, or at least that's what he had learned from the villagers. He wanted to apologize for his brother, who had attacked her and her grandmother. Wolfy pulled up his collar upward, blocking out the cold winter air. They had said she lived nearby…

The house seemed to appear out of nowhere. Wolfy rubbed his forehead and clutched the large, red bump. Then, a woman opened the door.

"Can I help you?" she said. Wolfy stood up.

"I'm looking for Little Red. Is she here?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, Red just left for her grandmother's house. It's right down the path."

"Thank you."

Wolfy sped along the path, following every twist and turn and trying to find the hint of red he was looking for. Then-he saw her.

Apparently, she saw him too, because she began running. Wolfy chased after her. The next thing he knew, he was at a cliff, and the girl was nowhere in sight.

"Help!" someone screamed. Wolfy looked down and saw the girl dangling from a branch.

"Give me your hand!" Wolfy shouted. The girl looked down at her basket.

"I can't let go of my basket!" she said. Wolfy thought for a second.

"Give me the basket," She seemed to trust him, because she tossed the basket up to him. Wolfy grabbed the girl's hand and used all his strength to pull her to safety.

"Thanks," she said, out of breath.

"So, what's up with the basket?" Wolfy said, handing the object to her.

"I'll show you." The girl opened the basket, and pulled out a red, velvet cape.

Wait…a red cape? "Red Hood…"

"It's that obvious?" she said, fastening the cape around her neck.

"Yeah," Wolfy said, pulling Red to her feet. "People told me you always were a red cape…"

They began walking along the path together.

"What's your name?" she asked. Wolfy stared at her, and stuttered, "Wolfgang…but most people call me Wolfy."

"That's an interesting name." Red said, almost giggling.

"Oh, and Red isn't?"

"Well, I was named after my dad. Did your name come from your parents?"

Wolfy stopped and stared at the ground, "I don't know, I never knew my parents. My brother and I were raised in the woods by hunters and wolves."

"Wolves?"

"Well, I learned from the hunters, and became civilized. My brother still acts like a wolf."

Red looked at Wolfy for a moment, examining him up and down.

"Your brother attacked me and my grandmother, didn't he?" she said calmly.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about him. He's uh…kind of wolfish…"

"It's fine, really. I'm sure he didn't mean it."

"Me too, my brother is little crazy…"

Red giggled. Then, she pointed up the dirt road.

"My grandmother lives up there. It's not far." Red said.

"I guess this is goodbye then." Wolfy said.

"I'll see you around!" Red ran down the path until she was out of sight.


	2. Chapter 2 : Meet the boysand Gretel

Gretel clutched her brother's hand so tightly, it began to turn red.

"Ouch!" Hansel pulled his hand away. "Gretel, stop that!"

"But…I'm just afraid. What if she…" Gretel said looking around the trees.

"She is not going to pop out and eat you!" Hansel yelled. She and his sister had come in contact with a witch, who had tried to eat the children.

"Hansel, you know as well as I do that the police never caught her!" Gretel grabbed on to her brother's arm once again, clinging even harder.

Hansel sighed, he doubt this would last very long…it would last a month…or more.

Once they made it to school, Hansel felt like he had to use the Jaws of Life to pry his sister off. Luckily, a teacher managed to get Gretel off his arm. As his sister sadly waved goodbye, Hansel thought to himself, _she'll be okay…Right?_

Hansel and his sister had been put in different classes this year, and she stuck to her brother like superglue. Gretel wandered down the hall, looking for a familiar face.

Someone tapped her from behind, making Gretel jump.

"Sorry," said Red "Didn't mean to scare you."

"Red, I didn't see you there." Gretel said, shaking.

"Are you still afraid of the witch?"

"You would be to if you were almost eaten!" Red then stared at her with hands on hips.

"I was almost eaten. Remember the wolf?" Red said.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." The girls walked down the hall, until someone whizzed by on a skateboard, almost knocking them, over.

"Hey, you Jerk!" shouted Red. The boy stopped and turned around.

"Well, well, well, Little Red Riding Hood." said Jack. Red slapped his face.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Red shouted at him.

"Aw, Red, you know I don't mean it." Jack said in a baby voice.

"Shut up and leave me alone you…you…you…"

"Aw, Is wittle Wed gonna cwry?" Jack laughed mockingly.

"Leave her alone." Gretel piped up. Jack turned to face her.

"What's the big bad little girl gonna do?" He said. "Look out! A witch!"

"Where?" Gretel said before ducking behind Red.

"What's going on here?" said a voice. The group turned and saw Mr. David, one of the teachers at the school.

"Nothing at all Mr. David." said Jack, playing an innocent act.

The teacher walked away, and so did Jack.

"Thanks, Gretel." Red said, "That guy's a jerk."

"No problem." Gretel said sheepishly.

The girls walked to class together, still seething about their encounter.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Red was sure about the feeling she was feeling. She felt like someone was following her. Then, she heard footsteps. Now, she was sure of the feeling. Red turned around and saw Wolfy following her.

"What the heck!?" she said. "Why are you following me?"

"I'm not following you." He said. "I'm just on my way to somewhere."

"Unless you're going to the school, you're going the wrong way."

"I am." Red looked down and Wolfy was carrying a worn-out backpack.

"Oops. Sorry. I didn't notice you were-."

"It's alright. I'm kinda used to it."

"Do you wanna…walk together?"

He nodded and they began walking side by side. Red looked up at his face and saw a three inch cut on his right cheek.

"Wolfy?" she asked. "How did you-."

"I don't want to talk about it..." Wolfy said, covering up his cheek.

"At least let me bandage it for you." She dragged Wolfy to the side of the path and pulled out the first aid kit she kept with her.

"Ow!" Wolfy seethed as Red applied the disinfect to his face. He batted away her hand.

"It's going to help. Just hold still." Red tried it again, and this time he cooperated. She neatly sealed the bandage to his face.

"We better get going." He stood up and began walking.

"Wait for me!" Red stuffed the box into her messenger bag and ran after him, grabbing onto his coat, which in turn fell off. It revealed his black t-shirt, and his scratched up arms. Wolfy snatched back the coat and put it on as quickly as possible.

"What happened to you?" she asked, afraid.

"Nothing." He said sternly. "Nothing happened." She put her hand on his shoulder.

"No, something happened." Red stopped him and looked in his steel gray eyes. "Please tell me…"

"My pack is not happy with me…" He pointed to his cheek. "My own brother did this to me, and the scratches were the rest."

"What happened that they would do such a horrible thing?"

"It's because I went against the rules. Never show kindness to an outsider."

Red thought for a moment. "It's because of what happened the other day, when you pulled me up for the cliff." Wolfy nodded.

"I'm so sorry, this is my entire fault."

"You did nothing. It's my fault. I acted on my human senses, not my wolf instincts."

"Well, that's good, right?" Wolfy looked at her in confusion. "What?"

"I mean, Wolfy. It matter's what here," She put a finger on his chest, right where his heart was. "Not what's up here." She tapped his head.

"Uh…" Red rolled her eyes and looked at him.

"I'm saying follow your heart to tell you what's right, not your brother, who may I remind you, tried to kill me."

"I'll try," Wolfy told her. The pair began walking together, not knowing someone was watching them from the shadows


	4. Chapter 4

Gretel walked down the long, dark path. It was the forest she knew, but more dark, more evil. Her blonde hair was strewn around her face, which was covered with dirt. Her clothes were torn and dirty as well. She kept walking, becoming more and more nervous with each step. The path was becoming more and more terrifying as well. Gretel's heart skipped a beat when she heard it-the laugh. Turning around, she saw two bright yellow eyes glowing in the darkness.

"Who's there?" she said. "Come out, now!" No one came out from the bushes. She kept on walking. Her palms were damp with sweat and fear clouded her mind.

"Why am I here?" she mumbled under her breath.

"Who's nibbling on my house?" called a voice from the distance.

"No…no, no, no." Gretel began to walk a little faster and then began to run. Something wrapped it's bony arms around her small build. She screamed as loud as possible.

"Quiet now dear," said the voice, "It will be over soon." Gretel shut her eyes tightly and everything grew hotter. She opened her eyes. Fire surrounded to place.

Trying to run from the flames, Gretel ran forward.

"Don't run away." She stopped running; her feet were glued to the ground.

"Face your fears."

"I can't! I just can't…" she collapsed down and felt hot tears stream down her face.

"Wake up my sister. Wake up."

Her eyes shot open with her brother shaking her, saying "Wake up. Wake up."

"Come on, Gretel. You need to wake up, or you're going to be late for school."

Gretel leapt from her bed and wrapped her arms around her brother.

"What are you doing?" He asked her. She began to tell him about the dream she had.

"That dream was a message little sister."

"I know that, Han, but what does it mean?" She said flopping back down on her bed.

"I means you need to face your fears and I'm going to help you!"

"Big brother say what now?"

"After school we're going into the woods. I invited a friend to come with us. He knows the forest better than anyone in the village."

"Okay…but…Promise you won't leave me, like the last time we were in there?" Hansel patted his sister's head with a smile.

"I will never leave you behind." He hugged his sister and left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

"HAN! We've been walking for hours!" Gretel whined. "Where is your so called friend?!"

"Not too far." He said. She groaned as the pair continued walking through the mud.

After a few miles, they came to an abrupt stop. There was a shadow in front of them.

"Hello, my dear friend." A boy stepped from the shadows. He had light brown hair, blue eyes, and a mischievous grin. He was wearing a jean jacket, dark blue jeans, and a black t-shirt. It was-…

"WHAT THE FUDGE?!" Gretel shouted, "Han, why the fudge is Jack here?!"

The two boys were completely ignoring her. They were greeting each other like old friends.

"Gretel," said Hansel, "I want you to meet Jack. Jack, this is my little sister, Gretel."

Hansel could sense the tension between them.

"I see you guys have already met…"

"You…could say that…" Jack said.

"Okay…" he grabbed the two of them by the wrists and pulled them along.

"Dear brother," Gretel said after a while, "How the hell is this supposed to help me with my fears?!"

"We're going to the witch's house." Hansel said confidently.

"ARE YOU INSANE?!" Jack and Gretel said, pulling their wrists from the boy's grip. Jack landed a hard hit on his skull.

"That witch eats people for god sake!" he said.

"I expected you to be least afraid, Jack." Hansel said, rubbing the back of his head. "I mean, you did kill a giant…right?" Jack seemed to hesitate for a moment before replying.

"Yeah…Can we just keep moving?"

The three of them trudged through the mud until there was a loud crash.

"What was that?" Gretel asked nervously.

"It came from up ahead." Jack said as the group began to run.

What they came upon, no one was prepared for.

It was the debris of what had once been a large house, which had seemed to be crushed.

**I am sorry this chapter is so short, but I have an idea I need to get working on for the next chapter, along with getting this whole story on the right track. Someone asked me to describe one of the character's appearance more, and I am currently working on a picture of them and it will be on my deviant art A.S.A.P. and I will link it right here.**


End file.
